


Elysian

by PastelPens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dissociation, F/M, Romance, Smart female lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPens/pseuds/PastelPens
Summary: Vera was a strange child, and a danger to be left unattended. She was kind, and able to form the deepest of bonds with even the shyest of creatures. It was for these reasons that she was given the Time Turner. TRxOC.





	1. Vera

The train bustled along the tracks, the sight of the rolling green hills of the English countryside flashing outside the compartment windows. Vera gazed lazily through the glass, her mind replaying the memory of her parents waving her off with her younger siblings. If there was one thing she disliked about going back to Hogwarts, it would be the fact she would have to leave behind her family. They had seemed more distant this time, refraining from the annual hand on her shoulder like they usually graced her with every time she had left for Hogwarts. A soft sniffle escaped her as she hugged her brown and yellow knitted blanket closer to her body. The sounds of the railway tracks and the other students running up and down the narrow passage were distracting her from her own thoughts, and eventually managed to tug her out of the spiral of sadness.

Taking out a piece of gum from her pocket, she popped it into her mouth and decided to close the compartment blinds so she could get changed. Stripping off the polka dot sundress, she slipped into the familiar black robes, the crest of her House shining a brilliant yellow. With a satisfied smile, she unlocked her compartment door and not even a minute later, a pair of familiar ginger heads poked their way into the confined space.

"Fancy seeing you here, Vera!" The one on the left spoke, a cheeky grin spread across his freckled face.

"Quite a lovely surprise too, I believe." The carbon copy spoke, a much more dangerous glint in his eye than his twin. They both took a seat opposite her, taking up the entire bench with their legs propped up on either side of her as well, effectively caging her in.

"Fred," She nodded to the left, "George." Warmth radiated from the sight of her best friends, a happiness bubbling up in her stomach at their arrival. She hadn't had many friends, any in fact outside of Hufflepuff until she had stumbled upon them trying to outwit Peeves in their third year. She hadn't thought much about it, but had grabbed them both by the wrists and tugged them into the castle kitchens as they'd run past.

"How was your summer?" A pleasant grin worked its way onto her face, curving her mouth into a sight the Weasley twins were accustomed to.

"Bloody boring, you see -"

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts went like that; Fred and George telling her all about their holiday and how they believed they were closer than ever to perfecting their newest sweet that would leave the consumer gagging on thick slime, getting them out of class. They exited the compartment together, the boys deciding it would be fun to link their arms on either side of her. It would have been a sweet gesture if it weren't for the fact they knew Vera held a form of distinct dislike towards physical touch. She entertained it to a certain extent, but once it had gone on for too long she felt like there was a force sucking on the back of her mind, draining her almost.

However, they made it to the carriages before Vera had efficiently thrown their arms away from her and dived onto a seat. The night sky was lit up with stars, she noticed as she tilted her head upwards. Her blonde bob grazing her shoulders slightly at the motion. Fred and George were about to join her, when the Thestral pulling the carriage suddenly jerked before taking off.

"Wait, what?"

Sitting up, she turned sharply to shoot a look of confusion to the twins who looked just as disturbed as her at the sudden change in speed. The creature took a right, trees and various other flora blocking her vision of the other students. Vera didn't panic, per say, she knew there wasn't any ill will intended. Maybe the Thestral had gotten a fright, or he had decided the Weasley boys were taking too long? She wouldn't have been too surprised. There wasn't much point in getting into a frenzy over something that couldn't be changed. With that thought, she relaxed further into the comfy leather seats and silently admired the brightness of the stars as the Thestral continued to pick up speed. It took quicker than normal to reach the familiar castle, except this time she wasn't in front of the grand doors that were usually swung open in a warm welcome to the students. No, this time she was looking at a single door, which was blackened at the edges, with a polished silver handle. Hesitating, she used the carriage door to balance herself as she hopped out.

The door creaked open slowly, making her freeze as she contemplated getting back into the carriage, before swinging fully open and revealing the charming face of Professor Flitwick. He looked left and right, before his gaze seemed to fully settle on her form. There was a slight shine in his eyes as he spotted her.

"Good evening, Professor." Came the easy greeting, accompanied with a shallow curtsy like her family had taught her. A warm chuckle escaped the small man, who motioned for her to enter.

"I'm most dreadfully sorry about this, but it would seem that Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you before the feast," He chattered happily, "Now I must say you're the politest student, nobody seems to care for etiquette like you do anymore. What a shame!"

A frown marred her face, before it was wiped back into the placid grin she preferred using.

"Am I in trouble then, Professor?"

"What? No, of course not dear." He waved off her concern, taking a faster pace as he passed through corridor after corridor until they were staring at a statue of a gargoyle.

"Gin jollies." There was a muffled groan, and flight of stairs began to unwind themselves from the floor and up and around the circular pillar.

"This is where I leave you, I'm afraid. Don't be long now, I expect you back in your common room by ten." He warned.

Vera nodded, too entranced by the sight of the moving stairs to really hear what her Head of House was saying. She tapped a foot onto the bottom stair, and slowly brought the other onto the one above it. She didn't even have to move; the staircase was just bringing her up regardless of how long it had already been unwinding for. It stopped however, when her feet hit the top and adjacent to her was the doors to the office. She hadn't actually been up here before, she had only ever been in trouble once and that was when Fred and George had decided to involve her in one of their pranks on Filtch last year. She had refused to speak to them for a week afterwards, but eventually the silence had been too much for her and she had forgiven them.

Vera knocked.

"Come in."

She twisted the golden knob, and walked through. The office was definitely different, and if she were being honest she liked it. The walls were lined with bookcases in places, and they were painted with strong and vibrant colours. She spotted a phoenix perched on the edge of a table, using it's beak to clean its feathers. Her eyes roamed over the odd bits and pieces that littered the room, until eventually a cough brought her out of her thoughts and to the bearded man sitting behind his desk. Vera gave a good evening, and bopped her head.

"Yes, it rather is isn't it?" A twinkling had settled in his eye now, mischievous and something she was eager to find the source of, "I do apologise for having you brought here before the Feast, but I assure you it wasn't without great reason."

"I understand, Headmaster. Is it alright to ask why you've asked to see me though?" Her hand rested on the back of the chair opposite Dumbledore's, and turned to sit in it as he waved in direction to it.

He seemed to pause after that, a thoughtful look plastering his face, and he suddenly looked older. The lines in his forehead were deeper, and the dark circles that tinged the skin beneath his eyes were more pronounced, "I'm afraid, my dear, that what I am about to ask is no simple deed."

The silence from Vera was confirmation for him to continue. He noted that she had always been the quieter of the Ravenclaws, and preferred her own company to even her own House. It had caused a great stir when the Weasley twins had suddenly taken her in, and brought her into their own havoc. Although it wasn't much of a secret to the teaching staff that she wandered the halls during the night, and more times than not visited the House Elves to see if they needed any help.

"You see, Miss Laine, it has been brought to my attention that the war we are currently fighting, is one we aren't likely to win."

That drew a reaction from her. An ashen look fell onto her, drawing the warmth from her skin and turning it a shade paler than it was supposed to be, "I'm sorry sir, I don't seem to understand. Are you telling me, that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is going to win?"

"Not at all, I'm merely saying that there's a very good chance that there's going to be a lot more deaths in the future. Mine included. So much will be lost in the upcoming battles, that nobody is truly going to win. We would have lost too much. Liquorice?" He outstretched a bowl that was previously lying on the table towards her. Nodding, Vera took a piece and stuck it between her front teeth.

"So, we would win? Just that it would basically feel like an empty win?"

"Precisely."  
"You wanted me here to tell me that?"

"No, what I'm proposing is something I wish I would have thought of earlier, but you see in my old age things like time travel aren't at the forefront of my brain." Dumbledore said, aware of the pique of interest from the girl in front of him at his words. She was curling a strand of her short hair around her index finger, and had cocked her head to the side in a subtle show of interest.

"Time travel, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Laine. You see, it occurred to me that if Voldemort were to be ripped out at the root, we wouldn't be having this problem. If someone were to stop him, and prevent him from becoming He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, then our lives would very much be saved."

"Him, sir?"

"Tom Riddle. The boy I want you to save."

There was a stretched silence, Vera having gone still in the plush armchair. She was aware of the piercing icy blue eyes trained on her form, that was quite simply trying to curl into itself. It would be ignorant to say Dumbledore couldn't see the fear and anxiety that was washing around in her grey orbs; the pupils were dilating, and shrinking as different thoughts flittered into her mind. On one hand, the idea of travelling through time was exciting and her feeling towards it was the reason Professor McGonagall had refrained from giving her a Time Turner in her fourth year, something about a 'reckless attitude towards the consequences.' On the other, however, a sinking sensation in her gut was dragging her elation down. She would have to befriend one of the darkest wizards that had ever lived, and not to mention change him, or rather give him a bargain so irresistible he would have to give up on his world domination.

"But sir, I don't think I would be able to last a month, quite honestly." The blonde eventually stated, the familiar smile now jaded as a dark narration began in her head of all the possible ways she could die from this mission, as Dumbledore had called it.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't have asked you here if I thought you would so easily fail." Another twinkle flashed in his iris, as he picked a liquorice up and chewed on it, "I would daresay you are one of the few people who I believe could accomplish this."

"Really? Me?"

Dumbledore hummed in confirmation, standing up swiftly and moving to the cabinet nearest the phoenix. He unlocked it with a wave of his wand, before opening one of the drawers and reaching in. A satin jewellery box lay on his palm, as he approached her. It was placed on the desk in front of her, the lid easing up by itself to reveal the cylinder of bronze. Vera frowned, as her fingers closed around it. The design was different to the Time Turner she had glimpsed around Hermione's neck on multiple occasions. Hers had been surrounded by double circlets of gold, whilst this was an ordinary looking hourglass on a chain. Inside the bottom chamber were grains of sparkling cream dust, which seemed to add a certain level of class to the pendant.

"It's quite a beautiful thing, isn't it, Miss Laine?"

Removed from her observations, she nodded towards her Headmaster. There was a knowing smile slathered on his mouth at her curiosity, and it was then he was certain that she was already halfway convinced to go back in time. It was common knowledge that the reserved Ravenclaw had a weakness for certain objects, especially ones that were ancient.

"I've used it myself, you see." He spoke, moving to pet the phoenix now nuzzling at his knuckles which brushed down the creature's feathers, "The outcome of the battle ahead is one that I wish to avoid altogether."

Vera heard the tone of desperation in his voice, and as much as he was trying to hide it, he was pleading with her. She rocked on her hips, bringing her spine to the back of the chair she was resting in. It had suddenly struck her that her butt had gone numb from how long she had been sitting down, "If I were to do this, Professor Dumbledore, what exactly would I be getting myself into?"

"Well, as you might guess, you would end up in approximately 1943, to the year Mr Riddle first opened the Chamber of Secrets. I believe that was what ultimately changed him. You would be expected to act as any other sixth year student, however you would be trying to work your way into Riddle's close circle and befriend him."

Vera pursed her lips. It didn't sound too challenging, but it was most likely how Dumbledore had phrased it, like it was as simple as walking to the shops to buy a chocolate bar. There was just one more thing she needed to ask.

"I won't be able to come back, will I?"

She was met with a stunned silence, one smothered from guilt judging by the expression she caught filtering onto the face of the grey wizard. He sighed, eyes dropping from hers.

"No, Miss Laine. It is incredibly straining to warp even the most skilled wizard or witch into more than ten years into the past or future. You will be going back almost fifty. Forcing your body to go backwards will have you bedridden, but trying to come forward again will kill you."

Vera flicked at the Time Turner, her eyes glazing over. She wasn't surprised, if she were totally honest. She was expecting there would be some kind of catch to the entire thing, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't be begging her to go. He understood what he was asking, and how much of a risk it was in the first place. It was for the greater good, as he always said. A bitter feeling rose in her throat, and sizzled at the back of her tongue. He knew about the multiple trips to the Hospital Wing, the reason why she was never allowed back home during the holidays besides summer, he knew she didn't have much of a reason to say no.

Rejecting, and staying in her own time would be akin to emotional suicide. She had friends, namely Fred and George, but she knew they didn't need her. They would most likely wonder where she had gone, and mope around for a week before springing back into action. The twins were her best friends, but she wasn't theirs. She had been perfectly content with that, but now she wasn't so sure.

She had a family; three older brothers, one younger sister, and all five of them adopted. Her adoptive parents were kind, but hadn't known exactly what they were getting into when they signed off on her birth certificate to stake their claim on her. They were muggles, and truthfully her magic was the sole reason there had been a wall building between them since her acceptance letter came.

"Alright, Professor Dumbledore. I'll go."

A grateful, yet guilty smile was all she got in return.


	2. 1943

If you had asked Vera what time travel felt like, she would have paled three shades and probably fainted. It was sickening, a nausea so strong that it knocked the wind from her as the office faded from her eyesight and was replaced with an almost identical replica. Almost. Even in the haze, and weak state she was in, there was a distinct lack of phoenix and warm atmosphere that had been present in when Dumbledore had been Headmaster. Or was it now, will be Headmaster? Vera didn't get that far in that thought as the world spun on its axis again, and suddenly she was crawling on the floor. A fire was spreading through her body, bringing with it a dull pain that hid beneath the waves of vile thickness that pressed in on her head. Bringing herself to look up from the wooden floorboards, she could make out the back of somebody's robes. They hadn't seen her yet, she guessed. There was a heavy fog that ghosted over her eyes, blurring her vision from being able to fully make out who the person was. The ground drew her back in, her arms going numb and allowing her body to make a muffled **BAM!**  It was enough however, the wizard spinning around in time to watch as her limbs went worryingly still.

* * *

 

Muttered words, and fragments of sentences were what finally made Vera attempt to open her eyes. They seemed glued shut, indicating she had been asleep for awhile. Her pupils constricted from the sudden onslaught of light which induced a sudden need to retch. Automatically she leaned so she was hanging over the edge of the bed when a pair of hands clamped down on her shoulders and forced her back into the mattress.

"Oh no you don't. I just washed the floors!"

Silver eyes lazily dragged themselves to the source of noise; a woman in a white uniform. The nurse, she guessed from the red cross stitched onto the left breast pocket. She didn't seem old enough to be the Matron.

"If you need to get sick, here." She waved her hand and a bucket came soaring through the air and into her hands, which placed the object in front of the disorientated girl.

"Wha-" Vera didn't finish as the urge came back, this time violently and she started to dry-heave into the bucket. A palm rubbed soothing circles on her back as the attack continued. Guessing there wasn't anything left in her stomach that could be thrown up, Vera angled her head away back to the pillow as she clutched tightly to the metal edges. It was taken from her, and disappeared from her view.

"Whatever did you do that put you in this state? Honestly, if this is the result of one of those blasted con-sweets the third years are using I swear-" The nurse continued on her rant, pouring her a glass of some sweet smelling liquid. Vera took it without complaint, and tossed it back with ease. Once again, a hand fell on her person, this time on her forehead. She tensed at it, already wanting the contact to end, but knew she had to refrain from ripping the hand away, "You're definitely not as warm as you were before. I would hazard a guess to say you're almost back to normal."

"Normal?" Vera frowned, her breathing steadying itself as the nurse withdrew her touch and went back to pouring different concoctions into various glasses.

"Quite. You caused a frightful stir, and almost gave our poor Headmaster a heart attack too. How did you manage to creep into his office without him noticing?" It was a rhetorical question, Vera concluded, or rather she treated it as one. She could remember what had happened, she had agreed to go back in time using the Time Turner. Her fingers locked themselves around the piece of cool jewellery hanging around her neck. Hoisting it out by the chain, she slipped it out from under her shirt and brought it up for inspection. The sand inside was drifting around still, a slow hurricane dancing inside the hourglass.

"Now I realise you're a rather quiet one, but _really_ , it's common decency to respond to questions when asked by the person who saved your life."

Vera broke from her thoughts, and looked up at the rather pretty woman. She was tall, about two heads above her, with long red hair that swung behind her in a ponytail. Freckles graced her high cheekbones, and the bridge of her nose. She was graceful in appearance, yet that seemed to be it as she tripped slightly over air whilst trying to shuffled closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry, did you ask me something?"

An annoyed sigh, "Yes! Look, Headmaster Dippet would like to know your name, in fact I think every one of us on the staff would."

"Vera. Vera Laine."

"Hm, I haven't heard of the Laines before." A painted nail tapped at her bottom lip, before shrugging and handing her another potion to drink, "Here, it's for the nausea."

Sipping at it this time, Vera spoke in between, "I'm adopted, my blood parents are a mystery so I wouldn't be too shocked if you didn't know about them."

A calculated look was tossed her way, before a smile broke the ginger's facade and she giggled, "Well, that would explain it. Now, Miss Laine, would you mind telling me why you're here?"

"For schooling. My parents died and I decided it would be a better idea to attend Hogwarts, instead of continuing my schooling with my tutor." Vera lied, the answer coming swiftly to her. She had actually spoken to Dumbledore about this as well; he had suggested that she say she was running from Grindelwald, which had been immediately shot down. Why would they want to accept her when she was a threat to the other student's lives?

"You poor dear. I'm so sorry to hear about your loss."

"Yes I am too." A new voice joined the fray. Vera jumped slightly from surprise, before bending to the side to spot the older wizard observing the two interact with a rather stern expression.

"Headmaster Dippet, I would like to introduce Miss Vera Laine." The nurse announced, looking like she had been scolded by his mere presence.

"Thank you, Kayla. I believe Mr. Alberce is in need of your assistance." And with that she scuttled off to another bed where a boy was submerged in all twenty of the blankets tossed over him.

"Good evening, Professor Dippet." Vera spoke unsure about what the exact time was. This seemed to soften his expression slightly, as he snorted before informing her that it was actually morning, "Oh, well I do suppose that would explain why I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Actually, since last week."

"What?"

"You have been in quite the dire condition for an entire week, Miss Laine. You made a very unnerving first impression, I must say." He spoke, the harsh tone in his voice appearing again. An eyebrow was arched, as he looked down at the blonde who refused to meet his gaze as she was too busy staring out of the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I would arrive… _quite_ like I did. I didn't mean to put you off, and I apologise for any trouble I caused you." Her eyes were roaming now, shifting their attention from the sky to him. Headmaster Dippet seemed to be taken aback by the sudden apology, normally the students weren't that sincere or considerate to understand the situation required it.

"That's…..alright, Miss Laine. However, I must implore as to what your plan is now that you are within the Hogwarts grounds."

"I intend to enroll, sir. I have sufficient knowledge of up to my sixth year of magic, potions included, so I would have no problem continuing on." Vera's answer was stated matter-of-fact-ly, as she observed the man's face as it screwed up in thought and pinched as ideas filtered into his head.

"I suppose it could be done, due to your parents sudden departure it would be rather irresponsible of us to turn away an underage witch." He answered finally, seemingly making up his mind, "Yes, you will finish your education here. I will hold a private sorting ceremony for you in a few hours, after the back to school feast has taken place. From there I will have you escorted to your dormitory. We will discuss your subjects at a later date."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

He waved her off, and turned on his heel and almost glided out of the Hospital Wing. Kayla was back seconds after he left, and sat at the foot of Vera's bed.

"So? Do you get to stay?"

She nodded, a soft smile spreading on her face. It was a step on the right course, she had been accepted into Hogwarts again and had passed the first mission. Next, she just had to find a way to be introduced to a certain Tom Riddle. A squeal came from near her, and she looked to find the pretty nurse bouncing excitedly. Curious, Vera felt the question form at the tip of her tongue.

"Kayla? Do you know a Tom Riddle, by any chance?"

There was a brief pause as Kayla stared at the blonde lying on the hospital bed, her eyes squinting as she seemed to have an inner debate with herself over whether she should be discussing a student with another potential student.

"How would you know the name Tom Riddle?"

Vera stalled. She hadn't thought that far if she was being completely honest. How was she supposed to know a student at Hogwarts if she hadn't been around for long? Reaching up a hand, she sank her fingers into the blonde tresses before an excuse popped into her head. It was stupid, maybe reckless, but would work for the moment and currently that was more important.

"As I told you before, I was adopted. I was researching about my birth parents and my heritage before everything," Vera spoke softly, making sure to look directly at Kayla to hide the fact she was lying, "I happened to come across his name after going back a generation and out. We're second cousins." The ending came across as more of a question but by now the nurse was too stunned at the sudden reveal to catch it.

"Well then, I must say you don't look much alike." Kayla replied, her earlier expression of suspicion wiped from her face completely.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or not."

An amused smile crossed the older woman's face, before she twirled on her heel and went to fetch something, coming back a minute after with a bundle of clothing crushed between her arms and her chest. She laid them out at the foot of the bed.

"Please, Ma'am. He's the only relative I have left." Vera could feel the lie burn and sizzle behind her teeth, bringing a flush to the tips of her ears which were thankfully covered by her hair. She really shouldn't be feeling as guilty as she was, after all this was the quickest and possibly smartest way to get closer to the boy in question.

Kayla placed a gentle hand on her shoulder at that, her heart breaking for the poor girl, "Alright, I'll talk."

The next hour was filled with a rapid summary of the sixteen year old boy. He was in Slytherin, currently a Prefect, and already seen as some form of deity that was impossible to approach without a good reason. Riddle was a favourite amongst the teachers and had captured the eyes of nearly the whole female population at Hogwarts. It was a strange concept, Vera thought, to realise that before he had completely turned, the Dark Lord was capable of being likeable.

* * *

 

Vera was dressed in a plain, black Hogwarts uniform. The skirt was slightly shorter in this time than she would've expected, hanging to her knees where the fabric wrapped around them. The standard white school shirt hadn't changed, along with the trailing robes that she decided to leave behind as she made her way to Headmaster Dippet's office. Her black kitten heels made a small click with each step, followed by a slight scuff as she would lose her balance fairly quickly. Vera hadn't been a huge fan of heels in her time period, and so had to be given a short lesson from Kayla on how to walk in them properly. The nurse had even folded up a paper duck and casted a charm on it so that it would guide her to Headmaster Dippet. She didn't really need it of course, but she was now a transfer student who supposedly had no knowledge of how the corridors worked.

Rounding the last corner, she spotted the familiar gargoyle and quickened her pace. The duck reached the stone statue before tearing itself up into small pieces. Vera rocked on the balls of her feet, and repeated the password she had gotten from Kayla to be allowed into the room. Unlike in her time, the stairs materialised within seconds, cutting out the whole unwinding motion they had done the last time she had been there. Once she was at the top, Vera didn't bother knocking and merely opened the door to see the Headmaster as well as an auburn teacher speaking to each other on either side of a worn out hat. Her lips quirked as she recognised it, knowing fully well what was about to happen to her now.

"-I still think she should be treated like usual. She seems utterly harmless, Dumbledore."

Vera's eyes jumped to the unfamiliar man, taking in the moon spectacles and the familiar blue eyes that connected with hers at that comment. Dippet noticed her next, and ushered her quickly into a chair that appeared next to her out of thin air. Sitting, she crossed her legs at the ankles and folded her hands in her lap.

"This is the Sorting Hat, my dear. We will put it on your head, and it will flick through your mind before deciding which House you would suit best." The younger Dumbledore explained, picking up the enchanted piece of clothing.

"House, sir?" Vera spoke, playing up her ignorant facade.

"Your House will act like your family whilst you are with us. There are four: Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, Hufflepuff for the kind, and Slytherin for the ambitious." And with that the hat was placed on her head.

Vera scowled inwardly at the brief explanation she was given, by none other than Dumbledore. She had expected a bit more, and yet the short and clipped answer was definitely lacking the usual flare and patience she was used to. An uneasiness spread through her as she felt the Sorting Hat probe into her thoughts.

_"It seems to me you already have a House, Miss Laine. May I inquire as to why you need another? Oh yes, I see now. Quite clever of you, although I must warn you this is no simple task you've been given - oh you realise? Why yes, it would be naive if you hadn't."_

Vera could feel the two men stare at her as the rambling within her mind continued, a one-sided conversation with the enchanted entity continuing with her subconscious.

_"Won't you just sort me into the same House again?"_  Her own thought broke through the tangent the Hat was currently having, making it pause before letting out a chuckle that the men heard as their eyes widened in shock. Usually the entire process was silent.

_"Again? My dear, I don't' believe it suits you anymore. You have changed, like many do, since the last time you were sorted. This is one of the reasons I believe the sorting system is flawed. Your personality, has quite simply, been obscured by that rather fetching dark cloud you have hanging on your mind. A true Ravenclaw wouldn't have stepped so blindly into this like you have."_

Vera flinched from the statement, recoiling inwardly at the shock. She wanted to try make a difference, make the world a better place, didn't she?

_"Escaping from your problems, isn't quite a Gryffindor trait either. You seem to be able to manipulate your way around this world fairly well, nobody seems to even suspect you besides Dumbledore and even then, he isn't that much harder to convince."_

She locked eyes with the auburn wizard at that, wondering how it was possible that the man who sent her back in time was also the man who seemed to distrust her the most. It was almost ironic.

_"You want to **live** , my dear, and to live you must be ambitious......Better be,_ Slytherin!"

* * *

 

The frown on Dumbledore's face didn't go unnoticed by Vera, currently swinging her legs whilst she sat at the House table decorated with green and silver. The light chatter of students surrounded her, as she went to fill her bowl with more soup. It tasted wonderful, a perfect mix of salt and stock. Blonde hair tickled her shoulder as she cocked her head as the stare from the professor shifted from her for the first time in ten minutes.

She hadn't been spoken to much, most of her fellow house-mates were too engrossed in gossiping with each other, as well as eating their lunch. Twisting a wavy lock of hair between her forefingers and thumb she turned to see whatever had caught the Charms Professor's attention so quickly. Grey eyes darted to the head of the Slytherin table where she caught sight of a boy with dark, ebony hair. He had brushed it so that there was a definite and neat parting, a single curl escaping and laying on his forehead for an extra effect. Vera noticed that he was pale, and a rather scary shade of white at that. 

The sound of a spoon hitting a glass brought the hall to a silent standstill. She mused at how that would never have happened so quickly back in her original time. Headmaster Dippet was at the podium, peering out at the crowd of students with his fingers splayed on the owl's wings.

"Students," He cleared his throat, "It is with great pleasure that we welcome Miss Vera Laine to Hogwarts, and Slytherin House."

Vera didn't blush under the sudden curious stares, instead she directed her attention to the ceiling where she attempted to make sense of the cloud shapes. She spotted one that looked a bit like a bear, or rather a teddy. She wondered if there would be a way to get her hands on some paint in this time period, she missed the smell and feel of it as she painted. 

"She will be enrolling in her sixth year, alongside her cousin," There was a baited breath of suspense, "Mr. Tom Riddle."

She would have had to have been deaf to ignore the sudden uproar in whispering that broke out amongst all four tables. The flicker of her eyesight was caught by the mysterious boy, and was held for a second longer before being dropped.

"I expect you all to make her feel welcomed, and well accepted. That will be all." The balding man sat back in his seat, unaware of the sudden chaos that had taken the students by storm. Vera figured that this would happen. It wouldn't have been right if the staff hadn't begun telling each other about the strange girl that had been hospitalised, and gathering from what she already knew of Kayla's personality, the small piece of information would have been too good to keep to herself. Lifting her spoon, she brought soup to her mouth and continued eating peacefully.

"They look nothing alike!" Came a furious hiss from somewhere near her. Vera wasn't too sure if that was a compliment or not, remembering just how attractive Tom was supposed to be. She ripped a piece of buttered bread, and dunked it in the soup. Lifting her gaze for the last time, she caught the eye of the dark-haired teenager and against better judgement smiled as she watched his eyes widen a fraction. 


	3. A Family Reunion

Potions was her first class after lunch, and taking the map Kayla had sketched out for her, she made her way towards the dungeons from memory. It wasn't her strongest subject, but she was definitely better than most. The air got colder the further down she went, and taking the last left turn she stood outside a pair of wooden double doors. Not thinking twice about it, she pulled on both and walked through. There wasn't anybody else in the class yet, and so Vera got to work on finding herself a seat. The first row was covered in scribbles, things like  _James loves Veronica_  gouged into the surface. The next two were the same, and almost all the desks had some form of writing or odd stain from an exploded potion. The sole survivor of any of these was the one in the left corner, curiously saved from any form of blemish.

Vera sat herself down there, taking the seat closest to the wall. There was something comforting in knowing that nobody could sneak up on you whilst there. She had too many experiences dealing with the Weasley twins where these forms of precautions were wise to take. Slipping her hands into her side bag, she withdrew the black potions book and opened it to the page instructed on the blackboard.

"Miss Laine, I would implore that next time you wait  _outside_ the classroom alongside the rest of your peers." Vera didn't realise how long she had been reading, and exactly  _when_ Slughorn had managed to make his way to the space in front of her desk. "I admire your tenacity however. It isn't everyday a student will look up what we're doing." A wink was sent her way, and returned with a blank expression. She could feel the sudden discomfort she had instilled in the man at the lack of response, and resorted to shooting a small smile. Taking a glance around the room, she saw green and red accented robes, all having taken their pre-established seats. They were casting her looks, some looking scandalised, and others just downright vengeful. Slughorn shuffled his way to the top of the class after that, brandishing his wand as he began describing the potion they were about to create today.

Vera didn't listen, already having briefed herself with the textbook. She tapped her filed nails against the wooden surface, losing herself in thought when another book joined hers along with a body. Tipping her head towards the person joining her, she recognised him.

"Dumbledore's boy." She said bluntly, uncaring about whether she was insulting him or not just yet. He recoiled in disgust momentarily, mouth pressing into a thin line at the title.

"I can assure you, Miss Laine. I am  _anything_  but  _Dumbledore's boy."_ He responded eventually, smoothing out the sleeves of his cloak as he placed his wand parallel to the edge of the desk. Vera nodded, not really understanding what had offended him so much.

"I never said it was a compliment," She shot back airily, "Merely an observation."

"Ah! Miss Laine! I see you have found yourself a familiar partner," Slughorn boomed mid-sentence as he spotted the pair, "I think it's wonderful you have decided to help you cousin settle in properly, Riddle. Very admirable."

_Riddle? Tom Riddle?_

Vera cocked her head, before turning her grey eyes to inspect him properly. He certainly had the dark hair Kayla had described, as well as the iris' to match. They weren't quite black though, instead a deep blue that caught her off guard. Above all, she wasn't expecting him to look so ill with his sharp cheekbones and jaw. He met her curious gaze after a while and gave a pleasant smile.

"Yes, Professor. We're family after all." He raised her hand and gave it a light kiss, a sign of the times. To anybody else, it was a normal, accustomed thing to do with people one considered close or were just meeting. Vera however saw the flicker of something darker cross over Riddle's eyes, and for the first time since arriving she felt afraid.

He knew she was lying.

Obsidian blue eyes bore into the side of Vera's head as the steam from the cauldron swirled into the space between them. Slughorn had given them a different potion after finishing their previous one, or rather after  _Tom_ finished the previous one. The blonde had been too scared to be of any use, breaking three beakers of wormstight venom before they had even started. She knew he was suspicion, and wasn't so susceptible to her lie as the rest of Hogwarts. If the smirk and evil glint in his eye was anything to go by, he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort and couldn't wait to cause more.

"You're rather quiet for someone claiming to be my long-lost cousin."

Vera was startled from her thoughts by the teasing tone, silver eyes flickered and locked onto the gaze still being directed at her. She cocked her head, and felt a sudden boldness explode within her, urging her to smile and continue on with the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Riddle. It's just that I'm in a bit of shock still," She lied giving a neutral smile, "I didn't know that I still had family left until I came here." She fidgeted with the sleeve of her newly given robe, tugging at the fabric to calm her nerves that were steadily seeping back into her veins.

"I understand. I too didn't think I had anybody else." Tom replied charmingly, although his eyes still seemed to say something else. There was a sizzling sound as he dropped shavings from a vial into the potion. Vera saw it turn an acidic purple.

She didn't speak much after that, her mind busy dragging her conscious to another plane as she imagined the multiple ways this little adventure she was underway with would ultimately end up. The fear and panic she first felt were no longer with her, having been tossed away by her inner monologue that reminded her that no matter what she had to somehow gain his trust, or at least enough leeway with him so that he wouldn't kill her.

"You must also be willing to give me some form of proof that you are indeed my relative, although that much  _must_  be trivial to ask."

"I'm not your direct cousin," Vera spoke softly, "I'm related to you through the Riddle line, although only through law. I was adopted by my parents. We share the same great-grandfather."

There was a moment of silence from him then, meant to unnerve her as he slowly digested the information she had just given him. "So, you know who my father is?"

Stilling slightly, Vera wasn't exactly sure of the Dark Lords heritage. It wasn't like it was taught in school, but she remembered little bits and pieces that Dumbledore had thought to tell her seconds before she had vanished from his office and travelled backwards in time. She found it curious how the question was phrased, not with malicious intent but barely concealed eagerness. The timidness in her stare dwindled as she locked with his once more.

"Our family branch has never been close with yours," A flash of red appeared in his eyes at that, something Vera took notice of, "But I believe Tom is your  _biological_  donor, yes."

It was surprising to see that no matter what Riddle seemed to say, his eyes always betrayed him to the smallest degree. Most wouldn't have been able to detect the dark flashes of anger as well as humourless mirth that streaked across them if they hadn't spotted the lighter flecks that were scattered in his iris. He wasn't as composed as Vera was led to believe, or maybe she was just rather good at reading people. A hum left the boy's throat. 

"You say 'donor' as though he isn't truly my father." A quirk of pale pink lips was aimed at her, as his hands stirred counter-clockwise.

"He isn't though," She replied, "I'm not by blood your relative, but I believe I am and so that's all that counts. Your tie with Tom is by blood, but in no way, has he ever been your father. A father is the man who treats you as a son."

He was about to respond, his mouth opened by a fraction when the potions professor decided it was time he butted in. His glasses were pushed up his nose using his wand as he peered down into the cauldron to inspect their 'joint' effort.

"It's marvellous! I expected nothing less of you two," Slughorn winked, "I thought I was lucky to have one Riddle, now I have two!"

"Actually sir, I'm a Laine."

"Pish posh, it doesn't really matter now does it? Intelligence runs in your family I take it."

Tom gave a feigned smile, "Yes sir, I'm also glad to have found Miss Laine. It's refreshing to be able to speak with a close relative."

Vera's eyebrows furrowed at his words, not entirely sure why he was making their relationship seem more than it already was. Only minutes ago, was he trying to cut down her claim of heritage and now he was seemingly boasting about it. Perhaps the knowledge of exactly who his father was had been enough to convince him, at least for now, that they were related. She watched the two men talk, the one throwing compliments whilst the other graciously accepted them with a humble response. She could understand now why nobody had expected such a student to suddenly become the darkest wizard in all of history. Although, Grindelwald was certainly up there too.

"I look forward to you two working together for the term," Slughorn's voice broke her train of thought, "You make quite the team."

Before Vera could respond, her 'cousin' had beaten her to it, "I assure you sir, we have no intentions of swapping partners so soon."

* * *

 The blonde didn't know how to feel after escaping to the library for a free period. She wasn't sure whether to be happy Riddle seemed to be going along with her scheme, or anxious in the case it was all a façade and he was already planning her death. Either way she could only continue on with what she was doing, and batting away any form of suspicion that manifested.

Spinning, she smiled as she realised how the library seemed to have stayed the same even in the future. Books flew peacefully through the air as they returned to their place on the shelves. However, Vera wasn't here for just any reason. She knew there was a section dedicated solely to paternity within the wizarding community as well as a few family trees for the oldest pureblood families. She remembered how Harry had told her that during his second year, Riddle had told him he was an heir of Slytherin. If that was true then it was without a doubt he would figure that out through the book she was currently after.

Tom hadn't seemed to act anything but warm towards her after their little moment in Potions, even chuckling when she let it slip that she hated his father. It confused her, but also gave her some relief as maybe getting closer to him was going to be slightly easier than she thought. She needed to protect her lie, for as long as possible, and as fiercely as possible. 

Her fingers danced over book spines, carrying her to a darker corner of the library. It was still sorted by topic, and then alphabetically by authors. She was in the lesser known region now, and was safe to crouch down and pull out the leather-bound book from its hiding place.  ** _Pure-Blood Directory_** was nestled in her hands, and slipped into her bag that she slung back on. The Gaunts were the only family that had any direct ties to the Founder of Slytherin house, and consequently the only ones that she was sure would be close to dying out. A twinge of sympathy for such a long line ending was unexpected, but not unusual. Vera had empathised over less. Turning the corner, she felt her shoulder bump it another person's chest and effectively winding them.

"Would it kill you to watch where you're going?"

Looking up she saw someone who reminded her of Draco Malfoy. White blonde hair was nearly combed backwards, and a pair of grey eyes observed her as she shakily nodded her head, completely not paying enough attention.

"Cat got your tongue or something?"

Frowning, Vera met his gaze, "I don't think so. I don't even own a cat."

An amused smile spread on his face, "You wouldn't happen to be Miss Laine, would you? Riddle's cousin?"

Warily, she replied with a simple 'yes.' Shuffling, she could just make out the entrance to the library and she was practically vibrating to leave.

"I think I speak for every student at Hogwarts when I say you surprised us," He laughed, "Even Riddle didn't know how to respond, almost like he didn't recognise you."

"Well it's not as if we've ever met until now." She brushed his hidden suspicions away. Tom was supposed to be some form of 'long-lost, unknown cousin' however it had turned out to be more of a dramatized story of a tragically separated family. She picked up that nobody knew that Riddle was currently residing at Wool's Orphanage and therefore had no contact with his remaining relatives.

"Even so, it's rather strange that he had never even  _heard_ about you before." He leaned further into her space, "It's curious that your family wanted to  _hide_ you, like you never existed."

The tone in his voice had changed, and the friendly aura that had previously surrounded him was quickly becoming frosty. Backing up slightly into a bookcase, a sense of unease spreading though her as she recognised the threat. He was intimidating her, trying to find a flaw within her story. Squaring her shoulders, she rose an eyebrow and smirked. It was a front she hadn't put up before, but hoped it would work. 

"I don't think  _you_ would be unfamiliar with families hiding things from each other. After all, purity can only stay in a family as long as yours through," She paused, "Unconventional means. Who better to marry than your own family?" Vera could feel the venom dripping from her tongue as she saw the boy in front of her stall at the unexpected insult. She needed to show she wouldn't be backing down or quivering without a fight, especially as she was supposed to be related to Riddle. 

A furious red hue seeped under the Malfoy's skin at the accusation, mouth open and wand cocooned in his hand in a dangerous manner as he began to speak again. Unfortunately, the blonde had already lost interest and was side-tracked by the figure walking towards her. Dark hair against pale skin and cutting cheekbones made her grin in faked relief.

"Tommy!" She called, a flash of delight shooting through her at the horrified look that passed over the young sociopath's face, "I believe Malfoy wanted to ask you some questions about our family life."

"And  _why_ would he want to question that?" 

"I'm not sure, he just doesn't seem all to happy to believe I'm not a dirty family secret." 

Eyebrows rose at her comment as his sudden attention was brushed from her and onto the paling Slytherin that stuttered for some form of excuse. Vera made sure to observe the way Tom's teeth sunk slightly into his bottom lip, subtly enough to not draw much attention but noticeable if you were looking. He nodded mutely before taking her hand and pressing a chaste kiss to it like he had earlier in the afternoon. She almost choked on her own saliva at the notion. There was a quick glance traded between the boys before her that she didn't quite catch early enough to try figure out. 

"I believe you have somewhere else to be soon, don't you, Vera?" 

The question was very clearly a from of being dismissed from the conversation that was about to take place. Swallowing down a bit of her pride, she weighed her options and decided following the barely concealed command was smarter than sticking around. Her curiousity burned, but she actually  _did_ have something to do before her next lesson. Vera heard the whine from the taller of the boys as she left him to her 'cousin.' 


End file.
